LittleBigPlanet 3D/Story
These are the Worlds of LittleBigPlanet 3D Prologue: Dreamtime The prologue section of the game is a simple job of platforming from the area you start out in The Jollyfold (a celestial world of both stars and snow). to the Dreamtime Shrine in order to meet Shira Whidnsy. Along the way, the world becomes more detailed. Once the player gets to meet Shira, she explains that the Plot Book is stolen by someone, and after that, she takes Sackboy the basic training he'll need to defeat the stealer. after the training, she opens up the rift to The Other World. Chapter 1: Bolts and Cogs in the first chapter of the game, Sackboy fells out of the rift and end up in Tinsel Parts (a abandon amusement park), Sackboy walks to a mysterious person who is standing on , the person wakes up and fells off the statue in front of sackboy, the mysterious person reveal himself to be Zippy (who is not the creator curator but a Secret Secretary). Sackboy tells Zippy about the Plot Book (without talking to him since sackboy did not talk). so Zippy tells Sackboy to get someone that can tell him what happened to the Plot Book, they have to go to the Castle of Them, so they have to go on the Ghost Train (a spooky train that is selling in a wave of clouds), after running through obstacles, Sackboy manage to pull the switch to stop the train, where they it was told to be shuts down 2 years after a hurricane struck the amusement park, so sackboy has to navigate through the , so, Sackboy enters the Castle, , but the creator curator, Eugene Piper, jogs the castle's memory by showing him the Ghoul Ruby, sporting the last ruby. Zippy then lately shows up, and tells them that they forgot that the Castle of Shine is still mind broken, so Eugene put Ghoul Ruby on the bell of the castle, along with the other Rubys that where on it, which bring the castle back to life, but it lose a bit pieces of some memories, tells that knows the Plot Book (since he was first created), the castle remembers a odd witch that steal it, so Zippy joins Sackboy's journey to find the Plot Book and stop the witch, Eugene created a steamboat for Sackboy and Zippy, as they cruse there to the other world while Zippy says farewell to his imaginary friends. which for some reason, appear on the docks. Chapter 2: Never Learn in the second chapter of the game, Sackboy, Eugene and zippy are confronted by a huge tree with eyes, that launch then out of the water, and arrived on Donty Lagoon (a juckyard kingdom full of unwanted things), Christine appears which scares Eugene off. She explains that the pirate lord named Zoolee took her heart (literary), and not only that, the sky is falling apart for some reason, so sackboy have go through the junkyard, while avoid obstacles like spikes, creatures, and?... other stuff. it reveals that the broken sky is the gateway to Stare Town (a empty black and white town felled of pirates), Christine explains that a pirate named Zoolee wants to married her, but she refuses so he blew a whistle to command his guards to threw her out far far away, she now ends up on the tree. so they have to go to the factory and fight Zoolee, but they end up falling from a trap door that look like a door mat. they end up in Zoolee's mine, where some of the citizens of Stare Town including Christine's family were trapped in, and also Zippy notice a glowing chest in chains, after going through platforms, Sackboy open the chest and it reveals be to a ghost Category:LittleBigPlanet 3D